Not So Different After All
by motherfuckinmiracles
Summary: Karkat hates Dave, but not enough to seek someone to auspisticize between them. Besides, Dave seems too cool to hate anyone. And that's just one of the things that Karkat hates about him...or maybe loves... T for language.
1. Don't Know Why I'm Here

Karkat was taking a walk, not fully aware of where his feet were taking him. It started raining and he groaned angrily. Then he mentally facepalmed. No, make that a double facepalm combo. The nearest house one belonging to the kid whose guts he hated, but not enough to call it auspisticism. And this guy couldn't hate anyone back, so if anyone was going to be killing, it would just be Karkat. But there was something that held him back...

The rain was heavy now, and the wind blew cold and strong. Glaring at the door, he approached and pressed the weird door alarm button. Dave came out a moment later. "Mind if I stay here a while? It's fucking raining."

Dave smirked. "All right."

"Once it stops I'm out. So don't worry about cramping your dumbass style."

Dave nodded and walked into his room. Karkat stood shivering just a tad while he fetched dry clothes and threw them at the soaked troll's face. "Here. You'll thank me later."

Karkat scowled and slipped into the bathroom, taking off his wet shirt and pants. He grabbed a towel and cursed aloud. Why had he been walking anywhere near this douchebag's neighborhood? After he had dried off a bit, he slipped on the shirt, which seemed to be the same shirt Dave always wore. How many of these shitty shirts did he have anyway? He walked out after making sure everything fit well (which unfortunately it did) and Dave grinned from the couch.

"Lookin' almost as good as me."

"Shut up." He sat on the couch opposite him.

"I've got a bunch of movies if you'd like to watch a couple."

"What kinds?"

"Comedy, action, not that many romances, but anything for you."

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Just because I'm an expert with romance doesn't mean I enjoy it."

Dave arched an eyebrow. "Oh, but don't you?"

"No, I don't, you fuckass." Dave chuckled and set a disc in the DVD player. The case read "The Notebook."

A little over half an hour into the movie, with much complaining and sympathetic shouts, Karkat noticed the rain had stopped and Dave had fallen asleep. "Fucking finally..." He got up to leave, but realized he ought to be the nice troll here. Grumbling, he shut the TV off and stood beside Dave.

"All right, let's see how much this tool weighs." He supported the slumbering boy's neck with one hand, putting the other under his legs. He wasn't too heavy, so without too much difficulty Karkat got him to his bed and covered him up with his blanket. He shut the door behind him and left the house silently.

He vowed that walking to Dave's house unconsciously wouldn't be happening again anytime soon.


	2. Forgettin' Shit

It wasn't until Karkat had walked all the way back to his hive that he realized what had just totally slipped his mind.

"Great," he grumbled. "I'm still wearing his clothes..."

How had he let a thing like that slip his mind? Dave's clothes were comfortable, but his own were all too familiar. That shouldn't have happened.

As he entered his hive and slammed the door behind him, his husktop started alerting him to pestering. It was, needless to say, the tool himself. Karkat slumped down onto his recuperacoon and read Strider's pesters.

**turntechGodhead** started pestering **carcinoGeneticist **at 14:23!

**TG:** yo

**TG: **like my clothes so much you still got them i see

**CG: **WHATEVER. LIKE I EVEN CARE FOR YOUR STUPID SHIT. HOW DO YOU KNOW I HAVEN'T BURNED THEM BY NOW?

**TG: **do you want your clothes back or what

**CG: **THAT WOULD BE FUCKING FANTASTIC. JUST ONE PROBLEM.

**TG: **yeah i know

**TG:** give me some directions or whatever and i can get them over to you faster than you can throw down a single sick fire

**CG: **WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO THROW DOWN SICK FIRES?

**TG: **i know you wouldnt but just tell me where you live and ill drop your kind of wet kind of dry clothes off with you

Karkat sighed and typed out some directions, to which Dave replied "k" and left him to wait. After a while he finally arrived. Snatching the clothes from Strider's grubby fingers, Karkat closed the door and turned away. "You're welcome," Dave's muffled, sarcastic reply came. Of course, he had to go back after changing out of the tool's dumb clothes. He found that Dave had not, as he had expected, gone anywhere. The fact that Karkat was merely closing the door in Dave's face to change was a mutually known one.

"Aight," Dave said. "Later."

"Uh huh, whatever," Karkat replied, closing the door again and returning to his respiteblock. He had to admit, he was getting kinda tired now. Walking to and fro and to again had consumed a lot of energy. So off he went to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short! It'll get longer and better, I promise!**

**~Motherfuckin' miracles, man.~**


	3. Family Time

The next morning Dave was eating toast and eggs made for him by his bro before he disappeared like usual. He took a sip of his apple juice, cleaning the plate off and returning to his room. His computer alerted him to a message.

**gallowsCalibrator started trolling turntechGodhead!**

**GC: **H3Y COOLK1D :]

**TG: **hey

**GC: **1 H4V3 4NOTH3R P1CTUR3 FOR YOU

**GC sent **

**TG: **haha that is so lame

**TG:** it doesnt even begin to look like me

**TG: **here this is more like me

**TG sent **

**GC: **OH 1 S33

**GC**:W3LL 1 C4N'T 4CTU4LLY S33 1T BUT 1T SM3LLS R34ALLY COLORFUL! :]

**TG: **it is

**TG:** its got the most ironically cool colors ever

**GC: **HMM

**GC: **1 W1SH 1 COULD B3 4S COOL 4S YOU :[

**TG: **hey youre pretty cool

**TG: **i mean you are talking to a strider after all and to do that youd have to be worthy and cool

**TG: **but anyway i gotta get going i told john id meet up with him today

**GC: **OH OK4Y

**GC: **SM3LL Y4 L4T3R TH3N ;]

**TG: **aight

**TG: **later

**turntechGodhead ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator**

Dave pushed the chair back and finished off his juice. Getting out of his pink Derse pajamas **(AN: Probably something I should mention... Obviously the trolls live nearer the humans, and as such there is no Sgrub or Sburb for that matter. But I'm just going to refer to the pajamas as Derse or Prospit pajamas every so often because I can.)** He took a quick shower and slipped into the white shirt with the cracked record he always wore. A knock at the door got his attention. It was John, of course.

"Why are you here? I was just on my way."

John grinned. "I just couldn't help myself, I had to come over and get you! I'm really excited about meeting someone who's related to me and I never even knew!"

"Yeah, it's a bit spontaneous, though," Dave muttered and followed him out. "Where are they?"

"We're all going to this park, I guess."

"A park? Wow, you'd think they would want to hold some kind of big fancy family reunion. What a bummer."

"Aw, come on, Dave, it'll be great!"

Dave shrugged, and in a moment they were at the park. Rose and Jade were waiting patiently, and soon two girls (probably the relatives in question) and two guys approached. A girl who resembled Rose was slightly stumbling, and the other appeared to be a shorter haired Jade. The one who looked most like John gave a smile, and the one like Dave nodded in acknowledgement.

Dave looked at his relative. "You look like my bro."

"I guess cousins can look a lot like each other, huh?" he replied. "I'm Dirk."

"Dave."

"Well, hello there, cousin! Such a pleasure to meet you. The name is Jake."

"I'm John," John said happily.

"Heeey there, cuz. Woah, holy shit! You look like a lot like my mom..." Rose's cousin slurred.

"Roxy, I can't believe you would come to a family reunion drunk," Jade's cousin scolded. "This is Roxy, and I'm Jane."

"I'm only a lil bit drunk..." Roxy whined.

"Wow, you guys are really cool," Jade cheered. "Especially you, Dirk." Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades, smirking. Harley sure loved the Striders.

Rose smiled. "Indeed, you all certainly do have interesting personalities."

"Why, thank you," Jake laughed.

"Can't ever turn off the Strider charm," Dirk stated.

They started to have nice, long conversations with their cousins, and Dave came to really like his. The anime shades were a nice, ironic touch, and he was as charming as Dave could have hoped. Jake was confident, if not something of a charmer himself. Jane seemed quiet and kind. Roxy... Well, she was cool, he guessed.

As the day wore on and eventually they all left, Dave heard Jade say something about the trolls and how they had met some relatives too. Of course, none of them really understood how family ties worked with the trolls, but Dave decided maybe he'd have to ask Karkat about his. Something gave him the feeling Karkat would absolutely hate his...


End file.
